Sa meilleure ennemie
by JessSwann
Summary: Fan dom : The Duchess /La nuit qui suit l'instant où la Duchesse apprend la relation qu'entretient le Duc avec Bess


**Fan Dom : ****The Duchess, **

**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à Saul Dipp et à l'histoire**

**Coucou à tous, voici un petit OS sur Gee ,j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**

**Sa meilleure ennemie**

_Elle avançait lentement dans le couloir sous les yeux effarés des laquais… Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il lui sembla reconnaitre un rire… Un rire qu'elle avait partagé et qui surmontait désormais la voix calme de son époux dans une intimité dont elle était exclue. Georgiana avança, le cœur déjà lourd comme si elle pressentait ce qu'elle allait découvrir …. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte close. Son regard chercha celui du majordome et l'autre l'évita. A cet instant la pression dans sa poitrine augmenta… Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle trouverait derrière la porte, l'odieuse trahison…. _

_Le rire de Bess retentit de nouveau et ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Georgiana. Elle ne voulait pas continuer…. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Pourtant, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée et elle l'inclina lentement. La porte s'ouvrit sur son cauchemar._

_Bess était là. Nue. Sur son mari._

Georgiana ouvrit les yeux, haletante. Ses yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité et la jeune duchesse passa une main égarée sur son front couvert de sueur. Peu à peu, elle prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'était le décor familier de sa chambre solitaire. Georgiana inspira profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Non, un cauchemar. Bien sûr, c'était un rêve, rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Puis, elle vit Bess.

Son amie la regardait en tremblant, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la tête basse. Alors Georgiana comprit que le cauchemar était réel.

L'air gêné, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, Bess s'avança

« Gee, commença t'elle

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » La coupa la jeune duchesse.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et Georgiana sentit des larmes monter à ses cils. Ce n'était pas tant la trahison du Duc qui la blessait à ce point. Elle était accoutumée aux écarts de conduite de son époux et avait compris depuis des mois déjà qu'il n'avait vu en elle qu'un ventre à remplir d'héritiers. Elle avait dit adieu à ses rêves de jeune fille et s'était conformée à ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait même pris sous son aile la jeune bâtarde orpheline du Duc….

Elle avait renoncé au bonheur. Elle avait oublié ses désirs de femme pour être une mère digne et aimante pour les filles que le Duc lui avait données. Elle avait renoncé aux plaisirs de la chair, à la douce langueur de se savoir aimée, courtisée…. Sauf face à Bess.

Un râle rauque de rage échappa à la jeune femme alors qu'elle se souvenait… C'était Bess, qui, guidant ses doigts après une soirée avinée, lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir charnel. Bess encore, dont les mains avaient caressés amoureusement ce corps naïf que le Duc prenait sans entrain pour concevoir le mâle tellement désiré.

« Georgiana » répéta Bess.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle en était incapable. Elle avait tout donné à Bess, elle lui avait tout confié, depuis ses rêves de jeune fille jusqu'à ses blessures d'épouse. Elle avait ouvert son cœur et offert ses lèvres….

Georgiana porta machinalement la main à son visage et effleura sa bouche gonflée. Maintenant elle se souvenait. La scène avec le Duc avait été terrible. Elle lui avait crié sa rage, sa souffrance au visage… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que parmi toutes les femmes du royaume il choisisse la seule qui était son amie ? Elle le haïssait. Il lui avait déjà pris ses rêves, ses espoirs et sa jeunesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui prenne Bess en plus ? Le reste n'était-il pas suffisant ?

« Georgiana, regarde-moi » plaida Bess.

Alors, pour la première fois, la jeune duchesse du Devonshire posa les yeux sur sa rivale. Ce n'était plus sa tendre Bess si prompte à la caresse et aux secrets murmurés. Ce n'était plus la femme esseulée qu'elle avait prise en amitié et accueillie dans sa maison… Ce n'était plus l'amie tendrement chérie qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais la femme qui couchait avec son mari.

« Sors d'ici » coassa Georgiana, la voix brisée.

Bess frémit mais se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Georgiana la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés

« Mes enfants, Gee. Tu comprends… Il peut…

- Tais-toi ! » Hurla Georgiana, à bout de souffrances.

Les mains de Bess emprisonnèrent les siennes et elle souffla d'une voix apaisante

« Ça ne change rien Georgiana, je suis toujours ton amie, ma tendre Gee … »

La jeune duchesse lui lança un regard égaré. Encouragée, Bess relâcha ses poignets et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous » souffla-t-elle.

Paralysée, Georgiana sentit les lèvres de Bess se refermer sur les siennes. Pendant une seconde son corps avide d'amour et de caresses répondit à l'étreinte de Bess. Puis, son esprit se souvint. Les mêmes lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles du Duc. Les mains qui la caressaient à présent avec hésitation avaient parcouru le corps de son époux il y avait quelques heures à peine. Georgiana poussa un cri d'animal blessé et repoussa Bess.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais » cria-t-elle.

Sans attendre la réaction de Bess, elle se précipita vers la porte.

Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Quitter la maison d'un époux frigide à ses caresses mais enflammé par celles des autres. S'éloigner de Bess qui savait si bien la comprendre et la contenter tout en s'offrant aux étreintes du Duc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Bess d'une voix blanche.

Georgiana ne lui répondit pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et courut jusqu'au grand escalier

« GEE ! » entendit elle hurler le Duc.

Georgiana s'en moquait. Ivre de souffrance, elle s'acharna après la serrure de la porte principale. Des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir. Des murmures emplirent sa tête et elle se retourna.

Le Duc la toisait du haut du grand escalier. A ses côtés, il y avait Bess. Georgiana posa le regard sur le couple. Elle vit la lueur complice dans leurs yeux, l'affection de l'étreinte du Duc alors qu'il glissait son bras autour de la taille de Bess. Eperdue de chagrin, Georgiana recula.

« Gee » murmura Bess.

Sous les doigts engourdis de Georgiana, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. La Duchesse gémit et l'ouvrit en grand. Sans hésiter, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit. Elle fuyait. Elle fuyait le Duc et plus que tout elle fuyait l'ensorcelante Bess, sa meilleure ennemie.


End file.
